Start Again!
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Megaman X7, but Axl's personality has been tweaked a bit. OOCness, swearing, mistaken gender issues- wait, WHAT! Features Axl, Zero, X, Alia, and Signas.


Inspired by a comment of my friend.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN, SO CALL OFF THE SPROCKING LAWYERS ALREADY!

Just a one-shot, WILL NOT HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS!

STORY!

STARTO!

* * *

><p>Axl's P.O.V.<p>

As I ran down the hall full-speed, I regretted looking back.

Just behind me was the hall that led to the bedrooms of my team. Last time I'd checked, Anteater, Stonekong, and Hyenard were meditating, and Tonion was annoying Warfly and Crowrang. Boarski...was probably with his gang somewhere. I could hear Gungaroo snoring, and for a moment I wanted to turn back. But I knew there was no turning back at this point. I stared at the lasers that barred my path, took aim, and fired a silent shot that damaged the beam and shut it off. I kept going, darting around the sonic-wave towers(Tonion's idea), and flung myself over the laser barricades. I dodged one of the tiny Radarroids, and nearly fell on a Runnerbomb instead. Luckily, my balance is exceptional, so I was able to flip over it, and kept heading out. After a few more lasers of doom and tiny things that try to kill me, I got to the front door. I quickly deactivated the seal.

Once outside, I made my way to the huge concrete slabs that made our 'front gate'. Warfly had plunked them down after he'd bashed our first Maverick over the head with them. He had been proud of that, while I just found it weird. I hopped over the slab on the right, and after I landed I deactivated my armor. I was now wearing a baggy green sweater and even baggier grey pants, with a pair of blue sneakers.

I frowned as my hair whipped into my face. Without my helmet to hold it back, and as I'd forgotten to grab a hair-tie in my haste, it flowed freely around my head. I closed the ports on my comm.s, which were on both sides of my head. I then stuck a head-band in my hair, which made it look like I was wearing ear-muffs. Red had told me it was a good disguise. I prayed he hadn't been joking. I brushed some of my bangs over the X-shaped scar above my nose.

"Whew...Somebody please tell me that I'm through with the worst of it." I muttered out loud. No sooner had I stepped forward, thgat a resounding BANG! and the shaky feeling of something hitting the ground behind me, sent me sprawling to the floor. I turned my head slowly as I sat up, staring into the face of Mega Scorpio, the scorpion Maverick Red had caught over two months ago. Had he been keeping it as a guard dog this whole time?-!

"CRUD!" I took off running, my sneakers making squeaky noises as I fled down the highway. It thundered after me, and I materialized one of my guns to shoot at it. It had no effect, and I cursed out loud; Red wanted me back, of course he'd make sure I couldn't fight back well. I stowed the gun away and jumped onto a higher section, only to have the mechaniloid jump after me. I jumped again, and just up ahead of me, I could see a yellow figure running in the same direction. At first, my mind generated a horrifying thought: Tonion or Red came after me. But I saw that it was smaller than Red, and Tonion had a specific shape, and this guy had neither. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that the scorpion had disappeared. But for how long?

"Outta the way, outta the way!" I yelled, jumping down next to the Reploid. He actually stopped, and I cussed again, though mentally.

"Wait a second!" He called after me. Reluctantly, I stopped and turned to him. I saw a look of surprise wash over his face.

I yelled at him. "Are you stupid? You're in danger if you just stand there!" I grabbed his arm and pulled. "Get a move on!"

He ground his feet down, effectively stopping both of us. "Are you connected to this incident?"

I gave him a confused look. "What incident?" Then, just beyond his shoulder, I saw a dark shape move. "Oh God, it's here!" I yelped, then turned and continued fleeing. I heard him yell at me, then at Mega Scorpio. I vaguely thought _'where have I seen that guy before?_' when my foot hit a piece of concrete, and I went flying over the side of a huge drop. I landed hard on my stomach, knocking the wind from my lungs, and rendering me paralyzed for a few seconds. I lay there, hearing echoes of banging and shouts, before I rolled over onto my back. I saw the Reploid from before jump down and walk over to me. He held out his hand, and I took it without thinking.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and as he pulled me to my feet it clicked in my head where I'd seen him before.

I took a step back. "You are...Zero, right? That Commander guy?" He nodded, sheathing his sword, and held out his hand in greeting. "Right now? I wouldn't..." He seemed a little put-out, lowering his arm, so I bowed to him slightly.

He gave me a more serious look. "What was that-" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "-about? Why is a mechanaloid chasing you, miss?"

I twitched violently and gave a bark of laughter; I think I scared him, judging how far Zero jumped away from me. "You think-? Oh who am I kidding?" I did look like a girl. My hair reached past my shoulder, and Gungaroo was always teasing me about it. Before I could correct him, Mega Scorpio came crashing down on top of us, knocking me over.

"Stay back!" Zero said, drawing his sword. I gave myself a few seconds to admire the sight; Commander Zero was absolutely amazing in fighting form. His eyes were sharp, and his body seemed ready to take off at any moment. Then, the force of what he said hit me.

"Hey! I can fight too! You may think I look weak..." I said, materializing my gun behind my back, "-But I'm actually pretty capable." Scorpio launched itself at me, only to have me shoot it point-blank in the face. Zero gave me a shocked look, complete with a dropped jaw. I just gave him a smile, flattening my bangs down with the mouth of the gun.

Zero quickly snapped out of it, getting back into position. "Don't suppose you can tell me what we're up against?"

"It's name is Mega Scorpio. It's tummy can be pretty sensitive, if you know what I mean." I gave him a wink, and was slightly flattered when a light pink tinge appeared on his face. Slightly, because the rest of me wanted to laugh. I leapt under Scorpio, letting off round after round at its belly. It stood up, trying to get away, only to allow Zero to slash at it's underside. Scorpio gave its death cry after a few moments, and fell on its side, curling up. I was able to dissolve my gun behind my back, and turned to be embraced by Zero. I went bright red and began to struggle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He gave me a confused look; his arm was locked tightly around my waist, and here I was, freaking out. He gave me a bounce, making me stop, and he looked at me.

"I need to have contact so Alia can teleport us back." I gave him the confused look now, and suddenly felt the sensation of being thrown rapidly from where we stood on the freeway, to a room full of reploids.

* * *

><p>I walked beside Zero as we traveled hallway after hallway, Reploids staring and whispering as we passed by. I knew they were pointing at me, so I tugged a little more of my bangs across my face. No need to let them see my trademark, right?<p>

"So, I haven't seen Commander X in a while..." I remarked to Zero, who stopped so abruptly I thought I might've angered him. But he motioned to the door next to us, and I sighed mentally in relief.

Zero's eyes were trained on the door, and I had a feeling if he had heat vision, the door would've been melting to our feet. "Sit tight. He's just beyond this door."

"Are you mad at him?" He gave me a surprised look. "Oh please. I'm not blind, or stupid. I can feel that you're mad, and since I haven't done anything, it must be him."

Zero gave no answer, but before he could decide to give one, the door opened. We walked in, and were greeted by two reploids. The first I recognized as Leader Signas, the true commander of the Maverick Hunters. Next to him was a blond female reploid, and from the type of helm she had I guessed she was a type called a 'Navigator'. The MH was famous for the skill of their Navigators.

Zero saluted Signas. "I've brought her in, as asked." I twitched; damn, I forgot to correct him, didn't I? Signas nodded.

"Good work, Zero." I broke in.

"Actually, I'm-"

"SO, You're the one who caused all this trouble?" I gave a sudden jump at the loud voice, and turned my head to see X, who must've been standing there this whole time. Dude was a ninja!

I shrugged. "I guess so. But I had no idea they'd send that kind of gear after me." I cast my eyes downward; Red NEVER endangered anyone in our team. He even protected Boarski's gang, and lord knows how they acted.

X was immediately interested. "Gear? Who's after you?" I stared down for a moment, before lifting my gaze to lock onto his face. His eyes were an even deeper green than mine, but they seemed to shine, like fire was behind them. His mouth was a tiny frown, and I had a feeling it was like that because of me. I steeled my nerves, and straightened up.

"I left Red Alert." There was an instance reaction; Zero gave me what had to be the fifth shocked face that night. Signas and the Navigator traded looks, and X...just stared at me. "Believe it or not, I'm a Hunter." I said firmly.

"Red Alert?" Signas stepped towards me, giving a look over. "You mean that gang of wannabe vigilantes?" I knew that I currently didn't have the Red Alert look about me.

X slammed his hand on a console, making me jump again. "Do you realize how much damage your internal bickering has caused?"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" I screamed at him, fury taking over. He stared in shock at me, and I realized in a bitter twist of humor I'd managed to shock both commanders of the Maverick Hunters. "Why do you think I left? I had to get out of there." Thinking back to the chase by Mega Scorpio, I felt my shoulders lower. "As for what happened...what was I supposed to do? Let it just drag me back?" X gave me a sad look, but I could hardly see it; my eyes were too blurry to see out of.

"I know that something's wrong with them...That's why I needed your help." I felt Zero's hand on my shoulder. I was aware of him giving me a hankerchief, and I rubbed my eyes gently.

Signas strolled over and put his hand on the same spot Zero's had been. Signas had a calming touch, I noticed. "Why don't we start with why you left Red Alert?"

I sniffled and coughed. "Red Alert changed. They're no better than murderers now. They used me. We used to only attack the bad guys... But not anymore. I couldn't take it." My voice was shaking, but my tears had stopped. I couldn't afford to cry.

Signas gave X and Zero a look. "There's no doubt they'll come back. This is our chance. Red Alert has caused us far too much trouble."

"How can you say that? If we fight, we'll fall right into their hands! We can't allow this madness to continue!" X shouted.

"There's no reasoning with them, X. Maybe before...But not now." He looked at me, but I was once again staring downward to the floor. "I talked to my friend Tonion, one of the Red Alert members." I looked up at X. "He didn't even know my name, X. I've lived with Red Alert for years, and Tonion didn't know my goddamn name." I saw him wince at my language, but I knew he understood.

Zero looked at me. "I can't believe this. I saved you and I didn't even ask your name." Signas and X realized he was right.

"I'm Axl." Without warning, a siren started blaring. This time, I jumped hard, and ended up in Zero's arms. I turned red, but glared at him, as though it were his fault instead. I ended up confusing him again.

X turned to the blond Navigator with a shout. "Alia, what happened?"

Alia, as was her name, began typing rapidly. "Unidentified transmission. Feeding to monitor." The screen flickered once, twice, then...

_He_ appeared.

Red, my mentor and leader, stared at me with a dark gaze, only enhanced by the lunatic grin he was giving. I backed away to just behind Signas. I stared back at Red, watching his way his good eye crinkled at my actions; he liked that I was afraid, that I had run away was funny to him. Red was no longer my guardian. He was my enemy.

"You getting this, hunters! I am Red, leader of your friends here at Red Alert. I never imagined our little friend would end up in your hands, but in any case, I want Axl back." I gave him the finger. Like hell I'd ever go back to him. "Now, don't you worry. I know for a fact that Axl won't come back easily. So how about this? Like you, we are hunters. We've trashed our share of Mavericks. So how about a duel?" My eyes widened. "A duel to determine who the real Maverick Hunters are. I'm sure you won't mind if we use the Mavericks that we've captured so far. So, the last one standing wins! If we lose, we'll surrender Axl to you. And if we win? Well... He-he-he, we'll leave that to your imagination!" He proclaimed loudly, ending with a laugh that sent shivers up my spine.

X got angry. I'm amazed he hasn't exploded like a Runnerbomb yet. "You've got to be kidding. Axl has nothing to do with us. We won't fight the likes of you for her sake." Godammit, I face-palmed. Even X thought I was a girl now!

Red apparently didn't catch the slip-up. "Well, pretty big talker, for a retiree! We could care less about deadbeats like you. We just want Axl. Don't think I can't see you behind Signas, there. Trying to hide from me? It won't work, Axl. Now you just sit tight, my black tiger. Ahahahahahah!" The transmission ended, leaving me in turmoil. Red had truly lost it. X and Zero would destroy our little group. I mean, sure, we were good enough to hunt Mavericks, but hunting Hunters? There was no good end to this, was there...?

I hadn't realized how tightly I was holding onto Signas' arm, when he put his hand over mine and patted me. "Axl, we won't allow Red Alert to reclaim you. Under every circumstance, your our responsibility now." I gave him a small smile.

X stormed forward. "Young lady, do you have any idea what the outcome of this ordeal will be?-!" I felt my finally nerve SNAP!

"Okay, listen here, Commander X!" He stepped back, once again alarmed by my anger. "One, I didn't ask for any of this to happen! You think I wanted Red to go nuts? He put MY life in danger too! And second, for the record!" I turned on my armor, and when their jaws dropped, including Zero's I felt a bit of savage pleasure at their shock. "I am a BOY! Not a girl!"

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Zero was in shock. The 'girl' he'd rescued had actually been a boy this whole time?-! Man, he needed Gate to update his optic sensors. Axl, in red, grey, and black armor, stood there tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the rest of the room to recover. X was just standing there, slack-jawed like a moron. Alia was staring too, though it was more directed to X and Zero.

Axl looked more amused than angry now, but there was still a small fire behind his eyes. X finally snapped out of his shock, and like a spell, Alia and Signas came back as well.

"You mean you were concealing your gender? What for?-!" The blue-bomber cried in confusion.

Axl shrugged. "I didn't conceal anything. You made an assumption, and you know what they say about that." X turned as pink as the stone on his head. "Assume means you make an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'." Axl waggled his finger as though scolding the Hunter.

"How cheeky are you!" Signas laughed at X's outburst. He patted Axl on the shoulder, careful of the pointed arm guard.

Signas nodded to Zero. "I'll leave him in your care, then. Do what you want." Zero nodded. He walked over and picked up the smaller reploid, swinging Axl's arm over his shoulder and dragged the boy away.

"If that's the case, we're going to accept Red's challenge. We'll beat these guys back to sense!" The red swordsman proclaimed. Axl gave him an astonished look.

He stared at his idol. "You mean it?" Zero nodded. "YAHOO!" Axl turned and wrapped his arms as tight as possible around Zero's neck, startling the Hunter. "Finally...this can end..." He mumbled.

X stormed up to Zero and Axl, his face red from anger. "How can you possibly condone this, Zero? Fighting is not the answer!"

"You don't think I know that?" Zero snapped, holding onto Axl, who had gone silent. "But it isn't like we have a choice. The Mavericks are already on the move, and innocent people will get hurt if we don't do something."

X tried to speak, "But-!" when Zero hushed him, and pointed at Axl. The younger reploid had fallen asleep, and was dozing while clutched to the red hunter.

"He hasn't had a good day, and it's about to get worse. If you can find a way to help get Red Alert under control, I'd love to hear it. But from what I've seen, I think that Red Alert has been infected with the Maverick virus, and unless you have an antidote, this is the only way." He hefted Axl into his arms, cradling the reploid child. "Poor guy. It took a lot to get here, and even more in deciding to come. We have to do this, X."

Furious, X did not answer; he folded his arms and looked away.

Zero watched his friend's reaction. "Fine. But I'm going as soon as Axl wakes up." He began to walk out the door. "And X?" He looked back and saw no change in the blue bomber. "I remember a quote once saying 'no war has ever been won without sacrifice'. Let's stop making that sacrifice be people's lives."

With that, X finally turned to watch Zero stroll out with Axl in arms. _'What do you think I'm trying to do?'_

END

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ AND REVIEW!<span>**_ NOT A NEW STORY, GDI! I am getting back to my other stories soon, this is just me wetting my feet a little.


End file.
